Dojo Match Maker
by Davescifi
Summary: A little oneshot with Deets being Miss Cupid.


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

Special Note: This is a sequel to my story _Dojo Sister._

* * *

**Dojo Match Maker**

By: Davescifi

_Part 1: One day at Dojo,_

"Are you sure about this", Fizz asked as Deets was in the final stages of getting Burn and her hooked up. It had been a week or two since the little event the girls had had in sector 67 where Fizz had admitted to Deets that she had a crush on Burn and asked for the older girl's help. While Deets had agreed to help Fizz out since the tomboy had no love experience, she had one condition; Fizz would have to do as told. Needless to say, there were a few parts of Deets' little education program that the tomboy would have rather have avoided such as the getup that Deets had picked out, a purple dress with matching shoes.

"Yes Fizz", Deets answered as she masterfully applied the makeup to Fizz's face, "You'll be all pretty so there's no way Burn can resist you."

"So how are we", Fizz started to say as Deets put a finger to the girl's lips.

"Fizz relax, I sent an order out to be picked up this evening and Burn and me are next on the run", Deets started to explain, "I'll lower Burn into the waterfall area in Progress Park and when you appear I'll disappear."

"But you'll be in your courier suits", Fizz pointed out.

"No, I'll get Burn to wear regular clothes", Deets said, "Trust me. I've got it all worked out."

"Okay", Fizz said as she blushed, "Thanks."

"Thank me when its all over", Deets giggled, "Now you better get going."

"No need, I've got this", Fizz said as she pulled out her transporter, "See ya." With that Fizz disappeared into thin air.

"I should have known she'd do that", Deets sighed as she checked the clock, "Showtime." As Deets left her room and headed to the living room, she thought about everything she had done to get Burn and Fizz hooked up. While Fizz may not have been certain about Burn, Deets was as she was secretly helping both couriers as they both had feelings for each other but were afraid to admit it. Deets had been setting everything up since Burn had asked for her help but when she found out about how Fizz felt she was forced to act as a double agent. Her plan was to get both of them together and let the two have some alone time without Ed, Loogie, or anyone else interfering, however she had to go and talk to Ol'skool who knew about the whole thing, "Hey Ol'skool."

"Hey", Ol'skool replied as he looked away from the computer in his mediation area, "It's tonight huh?"

"If everything goes according to plan", Deets answered, "You know that as long as Ed and Loogie have no part of it, those two will be head over heels with each other."

"Right", Ol'skool said, as even he couldn't deny that he had scene the bond between Burn and Fizz, "Just be careful."

"I will", Deets said as she left and found Burn getting ready for his little date with Fizz, "Ready Burn?"

"Yeah I'm ready", Burn replied as he put on his shoes, "What about Ed and Loogie?"

"Ol'skool has them on cleaning duty so they won't interfere", Deets stated, "Now come on your dream girl is waiting for you and you don't want to keep her waiting do you?"

"No", Burn said as he and Deets left the Dojo and got on the bus to the park.

"Now to play Miss Cupid", Deets thought to herself as she thought that there was no way her plan could go wrong.

* * *

_Part 2: Bus,_

"Are you sure about this", Burn asked as they rode the bus.

"Yes I'm sure", Deets answered as she giggled about the fact that Fizz had asked the same question.

"What's so funny", Burn questioned as he noticed the giggling.

"Nothing", Deets replied as she stopped herself, "It's just that your so brave and confidant most of the time."

"This is different", Burn stated as he tried to defend himself.

"Really, how", Deets asked as she thought to herself, "Those two are more alike than either would ever admit."

"It just is", Burn said as he was getting a bit aggravated at Deets.

"Calm down", Deets stated as she could see that Burn was losing his temper, "It will be fine. For all you know Fizz might feel the same way."

"True", Burn had to admit, "Anyway, how did you get Fizz to come to the park?"

"I have my ways", Deets answered as they got off the bus, "Just remember what I told you to say to her and that when she appears I'll disappear."

"Okay", Burn said as they stated to head to the waterfall. It took a few minutes to get to the waterfall as it was in the most secluded area of the park, but Burn and Deets finally made it there and waiting for them, to Burn's surprise, was Fizz in the dress that Deets had picked out, "Fizz?"

"Burn", Fizz answered back as she saw Deets disappear, "Hey."

"Hey", Burn stuttered as he was entranced by her beauty, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing", Fizz said as she came closer to him, "And you?"

"Same", Burn replied. Suddenly the two blushed as they tried to remember what Deets had told each of them, not knowing that she was watching.

"Come on", Deets thought as she watched, "Say something."

"Ah Fizz", Burn tried to let out.

"Yes", Fizz replied.

"You look", Burn tried to say but struggled, "You look beautiful."

"Really", Fizz said as she blushed, "You look great too."

"Thank you", Burn replied as he took one of her hands, "Fizz do you, do you want to take a walk. You know, just talk for awhile."

"Sure", Fizz said as they started walking as she thought about how things appeared to be going well. What she didn't know was that Burn was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_Part 3: Progress Park/the date,_

"So far so good", Deets thought as she continued to watch the date unfold. The date itself was simple so far, Burn and Fizz just walked around the park and talked and laughed about this and that as they loosened and opened up to each other.

"Is that so", Burn asked as they continued to talk.

"Pretty much", Fizz answered.

"Hey Fizz", Burn said as he looked at her.

"Yes", Fizz answered as she looked up at him.

"You want to get some ice cream", Burn asked, "My treat."

"Ok", Fizz said as she spotted an ice cream stand, "There's one." It didn't take long for the two to choose, Burn ordered a rocky road on a cone and Fizz ordered a chocolate and vanilla swirl on a cone with sprinkles, "Thanks Burn."

"Don't mention it", Burn said as he smiled to her, "Lets head back to the waterfall."

"Sure", Fizz said as she took him by the hand again and began to walk with him. As they walked, it didn't take long for either of them to finish their ice cream and continue to talk. However Fizz wanted to get closer and took Deets advice by resting her head on him as they walked.

"You okay", Burn asked as he was surprised by Fizz's action, "Cold?"

"No", Fizz answered, "I just wanted to." Fizz was then surprised as Burn removed his hand from her hand and put an arm around her, "Huh, Burn?"

"Just wanted to", Burn stated as he brought her closer before they were back at the waterfall and sat down with Fizz still resting her head on Burn and he followed suit by resting his head on hers.

"This is just so cute", Deets said to herself as she started to take pictures, "Two little lovebirds. Now lets see who does what."

"Burn", Fizz said.

"Yeah Fizz", Burn asked.

"I'm really glad that we're having this time together", Fizz answered as she closed her eyes, "Thank you."

"I know", Burn commented as he reached for something in his pocket, "Hey Fizz?"

"Yes", Fizz responded as Burn moved a bit away from her.

"I have something for you", Burn stated as he brought out a small box and handed it to her, "Here open it."

"He didn't tell me about getting her anything", Deets said to herself as she watched Fizz open the box, "What is it?"

"Burn I", Fizz tried to say as she looked at object in the box, a gold necklace with a butterfly jewel. After looking at the necklace, Fizz blushed as she looked at Burn, "Thank you Burn, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to", Burn responded as he giggled, "Here let me put it on you."

"Thank you", Fizz said as Burn put the necklace before taking a step back.

"That fits you perfectly", Burn said as he looked at her.

"I love it", Fizz said as she touched the butterfly jewel, "How did you know I like butterflies though? I've never told anyone that."

"I didn't know", Burn answered, "Its just you remind me of one."

"How's that", Fizz asked.

"Because the way you've changed over the last couple of years is like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly", Burn started to explain, "Think about it, before you came to the Dojo you were one of the most quite and insecure girls I had ever met, you wouldn't even use slag terms like drag and snap because you were worried about what others would think. Then when you came to the Dojo you weren't sure about Deets, Loogie, or me so you sort of wrapped yourself in a cocoon, but as time went on you came out of that cocoon, like a butterfly, as the intelligent, beautiful, and daring girl you are now."

"I had no idea Burn could by so philosophical and romantic", Deets said as she watched and waited to see what would happen next.

"Burn I", Fizz tried to say as she was choked by Burn's words but stopped when Burn put a finger to her mouth.

"Fizz trust me", Burn said as he put his forehead to her forehead, "You may not see the way you've changed, but I do." Burn then watched as Fizz's eyes met his.

"Thank you Burn", Fizz said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Fizz", Burn said as he was caught off guard.

"Is she going to", Deets asked herself as she watched the scene before she saw Fizz close her eyes and kiss Burn right on the lips, "She actually did it, I thought Burn was going to start it off, I guess Burn's speech brought out Fizz's inner girl." Deets continued to watch as Burn overcame the surprise and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the girl and began to return the kiss until they broke the kiss a few moments later.

"That was unexpected", Burn said as he caught his breath.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself", Fizz giggled, "You know we both liked it."

"True", Burn said as he looked at her, "I feel silly at the fact that I wasn't sure how this would go since I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"That's funny", Fizz stated, "I was about to say the same thing."

"Really", Burn asked, "I guess we both kind of came out of our cocoons." Fizz only nodded before the two locked lips again.

"I got to get a picture", Deets said as she brought up her camera again and set up her shot.

"Thank you Deets", Burn and Fizz thought to themselves as they continued and Deets took a shot.

"Got it", Deets said just before she tried to get up and slipped causing her to fall out of the bushes and into plain view, "Oh no."

"What was that", both Burn and Fizz said as they broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the sound and found Deets with camera in hand, "Deets!"

"Hey guys", Deets said as she tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"Deets why are you here", both lovers said as if they were sharing a brain, "You said you were going to leave after we were together." After a fraction of a second, the two realized what they had said and looked at each other, "Oops."

"What do you mean", Burn stated, "Deets was helping me."

"Helping you", Fizz questioned, "I asked her to help me." After Fizz's little outburst, it dawned on them what happened and both of their face went red as they looked at Deets, "Deets, you have five seconds to explain yourself."

"Yeah and it better be a good one", Burn added.

"Well you see, Burn had asked for my help first since he wasn't sure about how you felt", Deets explained as she looked at Fizz before turning to Burn, "Then she asked for my help during that little event in sector 67 because she wasn't sure how you felt."

"So in other words you played both sides of the fence", Burn questioned.

"I had to if I was going to help both of you", Deets answered, "You both know I'm right."

"Good point", Fizz said.

"True", Burn added.

"Good they've both calmed down", Deets thought to herself.

"However", Fizz started to say, "What about the camera?"

"This", Deets stuttered, "Its nothing."

"Unless you were taking pictures", Burn suggested as he saw the look on Deets' face, "I only have one thing to say to you."

"Me too", Fizz added.

"What's that", Deets said as she thought to herself, "Oh boy, I'm in trouble."

"Thank you", the two of they said.

"So your not mad", Deets asked.

"No, not really", Burn answered, "We couldn't have done this without your help."

"So we can't really be mad", Fizz added as she walk up to Deets and took the camera before turning around and then threw something at Deets, "Catch."

"Careful", Deets said as she grabbed the objected thinking it was her camera. As she looked in her hands she found it wasn't her camera at all, "Fizz this is". Deets' sentence was cut off as she disappeared.

"What did you do", Burn asked as he was caught off guard by Deets' vanishing.

"Just threw her my transporter", Fizz said as she opened up the camera's memory file.

"And sent her where", Burn questioned.

"To the garbage dump", Fizz answered as she looked at the pictures.

"The garbage dump? But Deets will", Burn said as it occurred to him what Fizz had done and the picture of Deets all dirty came to his mind, causing him to giggle a little, "Fizz you're a bad girl sometimes."

"I know", Fizz joked, "Would you like me if I was a goody-good all the time."

"Yes", Burn answered as he put an arm around her, "But it wouldn't be as exciting or interesting. So what's on the camera?"

"Other than our date", Fizz asked as she flipped through the pictures so the both of them could see, "I don't want to even know what she was going to do with them."

"Same here", Burn stated as he looked at her, "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah", Fizz answered as she rest on him again, "So when?"

"When ever you want to", Burn answered before the two kissed again and stated to walk to the bus. While the date had ended, nether one could deny that it was only the beginning.

* * *

The End

Well this is the end of my sixth Get Ed story and my third one shot. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


End file.
